


Every Dog Has His Day

by mockingjaybee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Colin's POV, Creeper Colin, Drama, Harry's POV, M/M, POV Change, POV Third Person, Spying, semi dark!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One picture and he would be noticed. Seen by the masses, and finally, cared about by the person he wants/needs the most. Life should be good now, for him. The little naive boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Dog Has His Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 2003 over on livejournal as a challenge fic, and the challenge was “photography” and this came to mind. it's still un-betaed, but i'll go over it while posting it, so all mistakes are mine.

Rounding a dark, as most of Hogwarts is.. Needs lights dammit hallway, Colin heard little whispers. His little ears perked up. He could hear Harry talking, whispering to some one, about _something_. He had to found out more. He almost wanted to curse himself for being a nosy little twat, but he had to know more. Had too. He wanted to know anything and everything about Harry. It’s was his thing, his deal. In some ways his addiction. He nodded to that thought, and walked softly, silently towards the whispers. Edging down the wall, he peered down the corner, he smiled.

It was Harry, yes.. But the other person, the other.. Oh my. He could barely breathe now. He took out his camera, put a little charm on it so it would stay nice and quiet, and snapped the photo. Trying to forget this little stab of pain jabbing his heart, he walked slowly to his dorm room. It was a bit of a walk, but still.. He didn’t mind. He was to busy thinking about what to do with what he just saw. So many options, so little time. Well.. he thought, there is loads of time. To brood, to plot, to plan.. so many things..

He held onto his camera a little harder than normal he supposed, because _someone_ wanted to talk to him just before he made it inside the blessed common room door. He turned, sighed, and just nodded as some one, some girl spoke to him. She seems to look happy, but he wasn’t paying her any mind, so he has no clue what she was on about. The only clue he had was towards the end when she said, ‘seeya later’, smiled, and walked away. Colin shrugged his shoulders, and said the password to the Fat Lady. 

“Tea Party, “ he didn’t even look at her.

She just swung her door open, and went back to sleep as it closed.

Colin kept thinking about his life. That whole following Harry bit everyone knew about, but no one talked about. It was his fifth year, and he somehow became a perfect, so he has lots of special privileges that no one cared about. He kept a darkroom in his dorm room that he shared with only two other boys. The year he got into the house, not many other people did. Sure, he had friends, but he didn’t really talk a lot. He mostly talked to his brother. Even then he felt unwanted. He blamed Harry. Harry was the easiest person to blame. All because he wanted to be friends with Harry. Maybe he tried too hard, he didn’t know, all he wanted was that friendship that has always been denied to him. Just like everything else. 

His dark room was a shrine to Potter and all his glory. He wanted it that way. He had pictures of others, Hermione and Ron for the most part, but he cut those two out so it would be a picture of Harry. Some might call this an obsession, but he saw it as a past time. 

He developed the film rather fast, just so he could see that one picture. He formed his plan while he was dropping the picture into the potion that made it move. This is how he would become friends with Harry. He finally had his chance. He could sell it to the Daily Prophet if Harry didn’t start noticing him, caring about him. And all because of that one little picture, did his life seem to have some for of meaning now, maybe? He didn't know, but hoped so.

Mainly, they didn't see him there. Words past, but neither ever looked. No one cared if Creevey was out snapping bits and bobs and who knows what of the Famous Potter. No one would care if he jumped off a bloody bridge. All they cared about was him, being quiet, and not bothering anyone.. well, they will care now, he thought. He smirked, and pocketed his prize picture. He smiled. He didn't care anymore. Harry would notice him now. All because of one picture. It told more than a thousand words.. 

It spoke _lifetimes_.

It was Harry, kissing someone. A male some one, with silver blond hair. This some one was a Slytherin. Oh yes, people would care now. Well, hopefully, just one. He stared at the photo of the two, it would show Harry lunging after Draco, and Draco looking like a little schoolboy, with his ruined hair and his robes being shoved off.

Hell, he laughed; it spoke lifetimes about Draco as well. What would dear old Draco’s mummy and daddy think about this? Maybe he could just send them a little letter. He would love to see the reaction they would give. Especially with Draco looking to be the submissive looking one the relationship. Some one’s bitch. God, it just killed him. He knew Harry’s family wouldn’t care, it would just be another thing to put into the young man’s ‘Freak File’. 

_But_ , he could just go the old fashion way of leaving the photo on Harry’s pillow leaving a note. He reminded himself to make copies, just in case. He smirked. 

He sat on his bed, and started making the ransom note to Harry. He would pause, and chew on his quill, and then jot down a bit more. When it was over, he wrote the final copy, and looked it over.

Dear Harry,

As you can see by this truly amazing photo of you, they you have been caught. Sad really.. All this time playing some sort of adult version of “hide and go seek” with boys. Well, not boys really.. The Draco Malfoy. That’s just wonderful! I hope you too live a happy life or whatever together. Well, not really. 

You see, that will only happen if you follow my rules. Very simple ones, mind.. but you have to follow them to the letter. Rules are. 

Find out who I am.  
Talk to me like you are my friend.  
Never mention this to anyone, or this picture gets put into every paper, all over the halls of Hoqwarts... I’ve made copies, just in case.

Oh, one more. You don’t get to tell little Hermione and Ron about this. That also means everyone will see this little photo! Lucky you, eh? Oh if only you could see my grinning.

There is an untraceable charm on this, so don’t bother to try. 

See you in the papers if all goes wrong! 

He smiled, and moved quickly into Harry's dorm room. He thanked Merlin because, thankfully, no one was there. He placed the photo and piece of paper down on, face down on Harry’s pillow, and walked out. He wished he could be there to see Harry’s face, but some things just take a little time.

Like friendships, or being noticed. Those can take lifetimes. But not anymore. Not ever again. 

He went to his dorm, and started reading a book, and nearly forgot about the whole thing (at least, that's that he tried to tell himself), until he heard someone scream some very well choice four letter words and smiled. 

_Ever dog has his day_. 

Colin went back to reading his book, and waited for the rest to come to him. And that happened, a few hours later. 

\--------------------------------------

 

It seemed like Harry knew who the person was almost the second he read the letter, and saw the photo. Who the bloody hell _else_ takes photos of him? Save all the papers mind, but, the one inside Hogwarts.. very easy guess. And, he only had to go down two flights of stairs to find out whom.

 

Harry just walked into the dorm room. It didn’t bother him if the other dorm mates were there or not. He had things to do. He saw Colin, with a smirk on his face. Harry wanted to punch him, but he knew he shouldn’t. Colin seemed a little more sure of himself, so he followed the rules for now at least.

“Found you.” 

“See? It wasn’t that hard, was it?”

“Oh else takes photos in the school? Really Colin, you made it so very easy. But, I suppose I can play nice for now..”

“Oh, see, I don’t like that for now part..” Colin stood up, and walked over to his little shrine of Harry, and opened up the curtains, “You see, I have been doing this for awhile now. I just need one little thing, one picture..”

“Oh shut it, really. You aren’t smart enough to form a plan against me. See, it’s funny. You have a room full of people that heard you, and can plainly see that, “ he pointed at the shrine,” so really, you can’t win.” Harry smiled.

“And never will.” A new voice, a slightly high, but cutting voice that made Colin’s skin shiver when he heard it.

“It’s funny, Draco, I am not scared of you. Not a single bit. You can’t hurt me.” Colin was starting to shake a little.

“Oh see, that’s where you are wrong doll,” Draco walked up right beside Colin, and moved a piece of hair of the boy’s forehead, “I can do whatever I want.”

“I’ll show this to everyone!”

“Go ahead. Harry can just say you are a crazed fan that just wants attention, and spells can make pictures look different from reality, well, some do.” Draco drawled.

“He’s right you know. Sad part it, it’s true.” Harry was trying very hard not to smile at his boyfriend.

“The truth, dear Colin, “ Draco smiled, and walked back towards Harry, and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, “is better than all the lies people can make up. Kisses.” Draco walked out.

“Just, Colin. Kept it secret, ok. I’ll be friends with you, I’ll play by the rules..” Harry smiled, and tried not to laugh, “try harder next time. Think up something more.. evil. Good first start, you need to work on the threats, though. Hugs.” Harry walked out.

Colin sat back down on his bed, and cried a little. Harry would be his friend now, but at what price? Not the one he came up with, but there was always a price. 

That was the lesson for the day. Just because a picture is worth a thousand words, doesn’t mean you have to try to get to those words. 

He layed down, and tried to sleep, and wondered where his plan went all wrong. He shrugged, and fell asleep.

_Every dog has his day_ , was his last thought before sleep took him.

**Author's Note:**

> i remember when i wrote this, that i loved writing it, and it basically got me hooked onto writing fics from then on. i wish i had made an archive sooner. anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> also. i love comments. even about my fics from over 10 years ago. ::blinks shyly::


End file.
